1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding of data transmissions and cable modem systems.
2. Background Art
Forward error correction (FEC) is required in cable modem systems to provide high quality communication over the RF propagation channel, which induces signal waveform and spectrum distortions. These impairments drive the design of the transmission and receiver equipment, the design objective which is to select modulation formats, error control schemes, demodulation and decoding techniques and hardware components that together provide an efficient balance between system performance and implementation complexity.
Traditional forward error correction (FEC) schemes for communication systems include use of convolutional codes, block codes such as Reed-Solomon or BCH codes, and/or concatenated coding schemes. Turbo Codes are a relatively new class of codes that have been demonstrated to yield bit error rate (BER) performance close to theoretical limits on important classes of channels by means of an iterative soft-decision decoding method. A Turbo encoder consists of a parallel or serial concatenation of typically two systematic, recursive convolutional codes (“constituent codes”) separated by an interleaver that randomizes the order of presentation of information bits to a second constituent encoder with respect to a first constituent encoder. The performance of a Turbo Code depends on the choice of constituent codes, interleaver block size (which generally increases with higher block length), and number of decoder iterations. For a particular Turbo Code, in which the constituent codes are fixed, one can ideally adjust the block size and number of decoder iterations to trade-off performance, latency, and implementation complexity requirements. As the block size changes, however, a new interleaver matched to that block size is required.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for coding schemes that provide higher performance under noise conditions prevailing in cable modem systems.